I Will Take your Breath Away
by Hesymi
Summary: TRADUCTION texte de KuraiTsuky: Hirako est détenu par Sosuke, à la fois littéralement et métaphoriquement, et sa résistance s'effrite au cours des mois car il perd peu à peu espoir.


Avertissement: les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

**Cette fiction, écrite en espagnol (malgré le titre anglais) par KuraiTsuky, est dédiée à Candykun.**

**Ma chère Candykun, cette fic n'était pas dure à traduire, bien au contraire car le texte est magnifiquement écrit. J'ai employé ce mot dans le sens où, jusqu'à maintenant, je me suis plutôt attaquée à des fictions 'friendly'. Dans celle-ci, l'auteur traite d'un affrontement d'un nouveau genre. **

Titre: I Will Take your Breath Away

Auteur: KuraiTsuky

Couple : Aizen x Shinji

**…/…**

Douze lunes étaient venues éclairer la chambre depuis qu'il s'y était réveillé pour la première fois. Il en était à la treizième, et les choses s'étaient empirées. Il était assis sur le lit. Un soldat venait d'emporter les restes de son dîner, puis l'avait enfermé à double tour entre les quatre murs. Il attendait maintenant, comme tous les soirs, qu'Aizen apparaisse dans l'embrasure de la porte. A la seconde près, au moment où les premiers éclairs noirs passaient par la fenêtre, le visage du brun occupa une grande partie de l'ouverture de la porte, puis il s'approcha de lui se délectant de chaque instant comme si c'était un jeu, sans doute le cas pour lui. Il avait un sens de l'humour plutôt malsain. A chacun de ses pas légers, tel un rodeur, ses longs cheveux bruns se déplaçaient alors qu'il s'approchait de sa proie. Celle-ci était sans défense, portant seulement un yukata blanc cachant la peau soyeuse qui serait bientôt sous ses doigts. Lorsqu'il fût près de lui, Shinji se leva du lit dans un geste silencieux de rébellion. Aizen, quant à lui, lui ôta ses vêtements et le jeta sur le lit le maîtrisant rapidement avec ses mains et la puissance de son énergie spirituelle. Il n'allait pas permettre qu'il s'oppose à lui physiquement comme les premières fois. Il lui écarta les jambes brutalement et se déshabilla rapidement, arrachant presque les vêtements de son corps devant la nécessité de pénétrer le blond. Il passa sa main durement sur le corps de Shinji tandis qu'avec son autre main, il caressait lentement sa propre érection dure et humide, prête à pénétrer le passage étroit d'Hirako Shinji. Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps, il n'en voyait pas la nécessité. Son ancien capitaine ne montra aucune réaction, comme s'il ne se souciait pas ce qui se passait ou comme s'il était inconscient.

Shinji avait depuis longtemps réalisé son erreur d'avoir sous-estimé le brun, mais ne l'a jamais accusé autant qu'à ce moment précis. En notant ses mouvements sur son corps, il tordit ses doigts entre les draps et serra les dents, ne voulant pas lui donner la satisfaction de montrer sa souffrance. Aizen lui avait tout pris, mais il se refusait à lui donner en plus du plaisir. Ses chevilles avaient été placées sur les épaules solides de Sosuke qui tira sur son membre flasque pour le faire réagir. Mais il semblait perdre de l'intérêt voyant qu'il n'y parviendrait pas.

Il sentait le membre énorme à l'intérieur de lui, bien qu'il ne le déchirait pas comme les fois précédentes. Il glissait seulement avec difficulté, aidé par le pré-sperme : dedans et dehors, encore et encore. Il ferma les yeux, incapable de s'échapper de la réalité. Ça faisait mal, son orgueil était blessé, beaucoup trop pour être ignoré. Aizen observa les grimaces de douleur du blond et sortit de lui un peu en colère. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. C'était comme si la personnalité ardente d'Hirako s'était peu à peu évaporée et il ne le supportait pas. Il donnait l'impression d'être vide à l'intérieur, il n'y avait pas même un soupçon de vie dans ses yeux.

Il sentit les doigts du brun qui couraient sur son membre, mais ceux-ci échouèrent à le réveiller de sa léthargie, ni à faire que son regard ne s'éclaire ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Il y avait tant de douleur au fond de son âme, qu'il pouvait à peine sentir la caresse. Pris au piège de son propre esprit, il comprit qu'il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire, qu'il n'y en avait jamais eu et maintenant il ne savait pas quoi faire. Le tunnel était fermé à l'autre extrémité et il ne savait pas vers qui se tourner. La solitude est la pire malédiction, parce que, malgré sa souffrance, il avait toujours eu quelqu'un. Mais à ce moment précis, il était tout seul, s'accrochant au reflet d'un espoir qui avait disparu il y a longtemps, l'abandonnant aussi. Une larme glissa sur sa joue surprenant Sosuke qui avait de moins en moins envie de sexe. Il avait juste voulu le voir rendre les armes devant lui, mais certainement pas renoncer à la vie. Parce que même s'il respirait encore, Shinji était déjà mort, le regard perdu et fixé au plafond mais sans voir quoique ce soit. Son érection était retombée, puisque c'était devenu ennuyeux. Il se rhabilla laissant le blond sur le lit, dans la même position, sans couverture, ni aucun geste d'affection. Il ne pouvait pas accepter qu'il ait jamais songé à l'aimer.

Avec une grimace, Aizen quitta la pièce sans se soucier de fermer la porte. Il ne pensait pas revenir, pas même pour le tuer. Il savait qu'il ne bougerait pas de là, après tout, les poupées cassées n'ont jamais échappé à leurs maîtres. Il était en colère. Il ne parvenait tout simplement pas à croire qu'il s'était trompé autant sur Hirako, mais il s'obligea à le bannir de son esprit. Il ne valait même pas deux secondes de son temps. Shinji se leva lentement et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour les humidifier parce qu'ils avaient commencé à sécher. Puis il regarda son corps nu, comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu avant. Il passa ses doigts sur ses bras et ses jambes et les positionna serrés ensemble, et il se souvint. Il se souvint de tout ce qu'Aizen lui avait fait subir durant toute sa vie. La haine était en train de reprendre le contrôle de ses actions, de son esprit. Il se mit debout, revêtit le yukata qui traînait sur la chaise pêle-mêle, attacha la ceinture et prit une profonde inspiration. Il vit la porte ouverte, sentit le vent sur son visage. Avec lenteur, craintif, il sortit de la pièce et c'était comme la découverte du monde. Il pouvait presque sentir la détermination reprendre sa place en son sein. Il n'allait pas s'enfuir, il avait une chance minime mais il ne voulait pas la saisir. Si personne ne s'opposait à Aizen, lui le ferait et il ne serait pas seul. Il aurait avec lui la mémoire de ceux qu'il ne voulait pas décevoir. Il marcha dans le long couloir vide, sans rencontrer d'opposition, traversa des pièces vides, sans savoir exactement où il se dirigeait, guidé uniquement par les restes de l'énergie spirituelle d'Aizen.

Il finit par arriver dans une grande salle dont la fonction était claire : au centre un grand escalier conduisait à une chaise sculptée en pierre, où Aizen Sosuke était en train de regarder dans le vide avec un air ennuyé. Les yeux d'argent plongèrent dans ses yeux bruns comme s'il voulait transpercer son regard, mais ils se heurtèrent à un mur d'acier. Puis Aizen descendit de son trône.

Sosuke regarda le blond devant lui. Ils étaient seuls, tous les deux dans la salle du trône, personne ne pouvait les arrêter. Les yeux de Shinji avaient repris leur feu. Il n'était pas armé, vêtu comme toujours de son simple yukata, mais il n'avait pas besoin de plus. Il s'approcha de lui en le regardant de haut. Lorsque leurs yeux se heurtèrent, on voyait presque des étincelles entre eux. Puis les mains d'Hirako se posèrent sur les joues brunes d'Aizen, et ils unirent leurs lèvres. La langue du blond courut dans la bouche de son adversaire, sans laisser un seul recoin inexploré, jusqu'à ce qu'il manque d'air. En se séparant, leurs lèvres étaient reliées par un filet de salive, tandis que la pièce se remplissait du bruit des halètements surpris du brun. Le contact visuel ne s'était pas coupé, yeux d'argent contre yeux marrons : « Je ne serai jamais ta marionnette Aizen, mais je ne fuirai pas. »

Les mains du brun, qui souriait triomphalement, se déplacèrent sur la poitrine mince de Shinji jusqu'à sa ceinture. La ceinture du yukata tomba au sol suivi par le vêtement blanc. La peau nue et pâle frissonna au manque de vêtements, mais les mains de Sosuke se chargèrent aussitôt de la réchauffer de ses caresses. Les doigts remontèrent le long de ses cuisses puis sur ses fesses tandis qu'il embrassait et léchait le cou, écoutant avec satisfaction les sons qu'Hirako voulait faire taire. Ce dernier n'était d'ailleurs pas en reste : il enleva le long manteau du brun, caressant sa forte poitrine, pour ensuite baisser lentement son pantalon, qu'Aizen retira lui-même, dévoilant sa verge qui se tendait douloureusement.

Il enlaça son ancien capitaine, embrassant et mordant ses petits mamelons jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient rouges, son corps mince et sensible fût allongé sur le sol alors que leurs lèvres s'unirent dans un va et viens effréné. Installé confortablement, Shinji écarta ses jambes pour encercler la taille de Sosuke et avant qu'il ne réalise, il sentit les longs doigts de son ancien lieutenant pénétrer son antre, l'étirant de l'intérieur, le caressant avec rythme jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le petit bouton qui le fit hurler de plaisir, aveuglé par les sensations comme jamais, car cette fois, il ne voulait pas être dominé. Il réussit à renverser la situation, obtenir d'être au-dessus du brun qui ne se laissa toutefois pas prendre. Bientôt, quand il se sentit prêt, il mit ses deux jambes de chaque côté des hanches d'Aizen et guida la verge de celui-ci jusqu'à son entrée. Il s'empala dessus lentement jusqu'à ce qu'il le sente complètement à l'intérieur.

Sosuke observait avec surprise ce que faisait Shinji. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à cela, mais il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'aimait pas. Quand il se fût habitué à la sensation qui le remplissait, il bougea lentement ses hanches, incapable de contenir les petits gémissements qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres. Sa prostate était frappée à chaque mouvement par le membre imposant d'Aizen qui le regardait avec un sourire gémir doucement à chaque fois que sa verge entrait et sortait de l'intérieur serré d'Hirako. Les dents serrées, le visage du blond était rouge sous l'effort. Ses mains reposaient sur la poitrine du brun pour l'aider à bouger son corps. Ses mouvements s'intensifièrent en même temps que ses cris de plaisir quand les doigts de Sosuke glissèrent sur son érection, les mouillant avec le pré-sperme. La verge de Shinji était très gonflée et Aizen savait qu'il lui restait peu de temps avant la libération. Lui-même ne pourrait pas tenir trop longtemps, surtout si Hirako serrait son anus avec rythme.

C'était un autre type de combat physique, et personne ne voulait le perdre. Aizen masturba Hirako plus fort, en essayant de le faire venir le plus rapidement possible. Le Vizard accéléra les mouvements de ses hanches jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent erratiques. Aizen vint avec un long gémissement, remplissant abondamment l'intérieur du blond avec sa semence chaude. Un peu en colère, il leva Shinji qui sortit de lui avec force. Il le maintint ensuite contre sa poitrine où il finit de frotter son pénis jusqu'à ce qu'il jouisse dans sa main.

Leurs corps épuisés reposèrent l'un contre l'autre. Aizen ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait été surpris par le comportement de Shinji même si ça ne l'ennuyait pas. Après tout, il s'était trompé sur lui. Il caressa le cou en sueur du blond et enleva les mèches humides qui y étaient collées. Il embrassa alors profondément Hirako, notant avec quelle douceur celui-ci lui répondait. Il était complètement épuisé. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, pas même de la tendresse, c'était très clair pour Sosuke. Il n'était pas stupide et savait qu'Hirako était sans doute le seul capable de tout nier. Mais ce n'était pas non plus de la haine. C'était quelque chose à mi-chemin, quelque chose qui lui plaisait. Parce que lui, Sosuke, n'avait pas besoin d'amour ou d'affection, il avait juste besoin de quelqu'un pour donner un intérêt à sa vie. Shinji respirait lentement, il avait maintenant retrouvé son souffle et réalisa l'importance de ce qu'il venait d'accomplir. Il sourit tranquillement. Pendant un moment, il avait dominé l'homme le plus puissant du monde, son plus grand ennemi et ça le rendait heureux, ou du moins aussi heureux qu'il pouvait l'être.

Petit à petit, Shinji s'endormit dans les bras d'Aizen qui le serra fermement contre lui, souriant avec bonheur de savoir que, pour une fois, cela ne le dérangeait pas de se brûler.

**…/…**

**Note de l'auteur : ****le sexe est interprété comme un mode de combat. Ainsi, lorsque Shinji récupère la volonté de se battre, ce qui n'a rien à voir avec le fait de récupérer l'espoir d'être libre (il sait que c'est impossible), et qu'il a volontairement des relations sexuelles avec Sosuke, c'est sa façon à lui de dire, "je ne suis peut-être pas en mesure de m'échapper, mais je vais te briser". Le sujet de cette fiction traite du courage d'Hirako.**

**En ce qui concerne le titre, il a une double signification. La première et la plus évidente, concerne les deux protagonistes, et la façon dont ils sont après leur relation sexuelle. La seconde fait plutôt référence à Shinji, et à la façon dont il domine le contact avec Aizen et donc comment il lui 'retient le souffle'. C'est une métaphore pour 'vaincre'.**


End file.
